Solid state emitters such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in consumer and commercial applications. Continued developments in LED technology have resulted in highly efficient and mechanically robust light sources arranged to output emissions in the visible spectrum and beyond. These attributes, coupled with the long service life of solid state devices, have enabled a variety of new display applications, and have resulted in use of LEDs in general illumination applications with the potential to replace incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Solid state emitters may include lumiphoric materials (also known as lumiphors) that absorb a portion of emissions having a first peak wavelength emitted by the emitter and re-emit light having a second peak wavelength that differs from the first peak wavelength. Phosphors, scintillators, and lumiphoric inks are common lumiphoric materials. Light perceived as white or near-white may be generated by a combination of red, green, and blue (“RGB”) emitters, or, alternatively, by combined emissions of a blue LED and a lumiphor such as a yellow phosphor (e.g., YAG:Ce or Ce:YAG). In the latter case, a portion of the blue LED emissions pass through the phosphor, while another portion of the blue emissions is downconverted to yellow, and the blue and yellow light in combination are perceived as white. White light may also be produced by stimulating phosphors or dyes of multiple colors with a violet or UV LED source.
Emissions of a blue LED in combination with a yellow or green lumiphoric material may be near-white in character and referred to as “blue-shifted yellow” (“BSY”) light or “blue-shifted green” (“BSG”) light. Addition of red (or red-orange) spectral output from a red-emitting LED (to yield a “BSY+R” device) or from a red lumiphoric material (to yield a “BS(Y+R)” device) may be used to increase the warmth of the aggregated light output and better approximate light produced by incandescent lamps.
Quality artificial lighting generally attempts to emulate the characteristics of natural light. Natural light sources include daylight with a relatively high color temperature (e.g., ˜5000K) and incandescent lamps with a lower color temperature (e.g., ˜2800K).
Solid state emitters such as LEDs in combination with lumiphors create white light by mixing relatively narrow wavelength bands together with spectral gaps between peaks of LEDs and/or lumiphors. The resulting light may be under-saturated with certain colors of the spectrum or oversaturated with certain colors.
Color reproduction is commonly measured using Color Rendering Index (CRI) or average Color Rendering Index (CRI Ra). To calculate CRI, the color appearance of 14 reflective samples is simulated when illuminated by a reference radiator (illuminant) and the test source. The general or average color rendering index CRI Ra is a modified average utilizing the first eight indices, all of which are pastel colored with low to moderate chromatic saturation. (R9 is one of six saturated test colors not used in calculating CRI, with R9 embodying a large red content.) CRI and CRI Ra are used to determine how closely an artificial light source matches the color rendering of a natural light source at the same correlated color temperature. Daylight has a high CRI Ra (approximately 100), with incandescent bulbs also being relatively close (CRI Ra greater than 95), and fluorescent lighting being less accurate (with typical CRI Ra values of approximately 70-80).
CRI Ra (or CRI) alone is not a satisfactory measure of the benefit of a light source, since it confers little ability to predict color discrimination (i.e., to perceive subtle difference in hue) or color preference. There appears to be a natural human attraction to brighter color. Daylight provides a spectrum of light that allows the human eye to perceive bright and vivid colors, which allows objects to be distinguished even with subtle color shade differences. Accordingly, it is generally recognized that daylight and blackbody sources are superior to many artificial light sources for emphasizing and distinguishing color. The ability of human vision to differentiate color is different under correlated color temperature conditions providing the same CRI Ra. Such differentiation is proportional to the gamut of the illuminating light.
Gamut area of a light source can be calculated as the area enclosed within a polygon defined by the chromaticities in CIE 1976 u′v′ color space of the eight color chips used to calculate CRI Ra when illuminated by a test light source. Gamut area index (GAI) is a convenient way of characterizing in chromaticity space how saturated the illumination makes objects appear—with a larger GAI making object colors appear more saturated. GAI is a relative number whereby an imaginary equal-energy spectrum (wherein radiant power is equal at all wavelengths) is scored as 100. GAI for a test source is determined by comparing color space area of the light being tested to the color space area produced by the imaginary or theoretical equal-energy spectrum (EES) source. Unlike CRI Ra (or CRI), which has a maximum value of 100, GAI can exceed 100, meaning that some sources saturate colors more than an equal-energy source serves to saturate color.
It is found that typical blackbody-like light sources and typical daylight-like light sources have different gamut areas. Low correlated color temperature (CCT) sources (e.g., incandescent emitters) have a GAI of approximately 50% (i.e., about half the gamut area of the EES source). Sources with higher CCT values have a larger GAI. For example, a very bluish light with a CCT of 10000K may have a GAI of 140%.
Another way of characterizing how saturated an illuminant makes objects appear is relative gamut area, or “Qg” (also referred to as “Color Quality Scale Qg” or “CQS Qg”), which is the area formed by (a*, b*) coordinates of the 15 test-color samples in CIELAB normalized by the gamut area of a reference illuminant at the same CCT and multiplied by 100. In a manner similar to GAI, Qg values can exceed 100; however, Qg values are scaled for consistency relative to CCT. Because of chromatic adaptation, and because CCT is selected to set the overall color tone of an environment as part of the lighting design process, variable-reference measures such as Qg may be especially relevant to applied lighting design. If the relative gamut is greater than that of the reference, and illuminance is lower than that provided by daylight, then an increase in preference and discrimination might be expected relative to the reference at that same CCT. Conversely, if the relative gamut is smaller than that of the reference, then a decrease in preference and discrimination might be expected relative to the reference at the same CCT.
It is believed that, in at least certain contexts, some consumers may prefer light sources with significantly enhanced vividness.
One way to increase GAI and Qg of lighting devices (including solid state lighting devices) is through use of a notch filtering material, which is a material that affects passage of light to cause light exiting the material to exhibit a spectral notch. A spectral notch is a portion of the color spectrum where the light is attenuated, thus forming a “notch” when light intensity is plotted against wavelength. Arrangement of a notch filtering material on or in a light transmissive surface of a lighting device will inherently entail at least some attenuation of light and concomitant reduction of luminous efficacy, and may also increase need for heat dissipating structures (e.g., heatsinks) since notch filtering materials are subject to being heated by absorbed photons. It may be challenging to provide enhanced vividness in combination with high luminous efficacy, and further in combination with reasonably high color rendering index values. High saturation of red color may also be desirable.
The art continues to seek improved solid state lighting devices providing desirable illumination characteristics capable of overcoming challenges associated with conventional lighting devices.